One-shot: Canela
by Asahi-sama
Summary: El tenía los ojos clavados en ella, y Hinata hacia como que no le veía. Naruhina después de la boda.


**One-shot: Canela.**

« _No entendía a Hinata_ » — Meditaba cierto rubio desesperado.

El día se agotaba tras el horizonte, extendiendo en aquel parque sombras el doble de largas que los propios juegos. Ya habian transcurrido un par de minutos desde que la mayoría de los niños se habían retirado a sus casas o que sus madres habían ido a recogerlos para la cena. Así que sombras negras y la última estela de luz naranja de esa tarde, eran "sus" únicas compañeras.

Él estaba sentado sobre un columpio viejo, que apenas soportaba su peso de adulto. El mismo que solia usar cuando niño para espiar a los otros en aquellos días solitarios en los que no sabía quien era, y se creía un huérfano detestado por el mundo.

Se encontraba inerte con el ceño fruncido profundamente y sus ojos mirando a la distancia a su compañera, amiga, y reciente esposa: Uzumaki Hinata.

El cabello azabache de ella lucía particularmente marrón en ese atardecer otoñal; su vestido blanco que portaba bajo una sudadera morada, había adquirido un tono naranja a causa de la luz, incluso sus sandalias parecian de un color cobrizo en lugar del negro que él había distinguido esa misma mañana. Ella estaba sentada en la banca más lejana de parque.

Lo más alejada de él.

El blondo, suspiró por quincuagésima vez, sintiéndose abatido, frustrado y cabreado, preguntandose tal como lo había hecho durante las últimas dos horas, si debía ceder con ella en la guerra que ellos mismos habían comenzado. Ninguno de los dos queriendo dejar su posición: Uno terco, creyendo que hacia lo correcto y otra tan orgullosa como su suegro, el líder del Clan Hyūga.

Era curioso siempre pensó que su suegro no se parecía en nada a su querida esposa, quién es la persona más dulce y comprensiva del planeta, empero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ella en este momento se parecía demasiado a su padre.

Prueba es que él la había estado observando sin disimulo en su sitio desde que la pelea comenzó, queriendo que la azabache cayera en sus encantos, hacerla reír y que entendiera que en "eso" él no iba a ceder un poco, pero la mujer de ojos opalinos se había hecho la desentendida; alzando la barbilla altiva; y haciéndose la indifente cuando usualmente no le costaría nada hacerla sonrojar o reír.

« _Demasiado necia»._ — Medito clavando una vez más su penetrante mirada azulada en Hinata.

A esto la Hyūga una vez más fingió que no lo veía, lo cuál era ridículo considerando que tenía el "ojo blanco" y ella podía ver a través de los objetos con su habilidad consanguinea.

–« _No importa, yo también soy terco_ ».

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

—«¡ _Tonto, tonto, Naruto-kun!_ »— Pensaba la azabache molesta con cierto rubio.

Esta era la primera pelea que tenían desde que habían comenzado a salir y su primera como esposos recién casados.

Normalmente las cosas iban demasiado bien. Él era amoroso y atento y ella siempre estaba contenta de sólo estar a su lado. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. No, ni sus más bellas fantasías se comparaba a vivir un solo día con su rubio amado.

Usualmente pasaban sus tardes libres paseando por la aldea hasta que oscurecía y observaban las estrellas en el monumento de los Hokages. O simplemente se quedaban en su nueva casa, tomando té, mientras Naruto le relataba algún episodio divertido ocurrido en su última misión. O a veces solo regaban las plantas del jardín, conversando amenamente, pues para su sorpresa a Naruto-kun le gustaban tanto la jardinería como a ella.

Aunque en esta ocasión, lo que había comenzado con un día normal y soleado había terminado con la discusión entre ellos de tal manera que Naruto ahora estaba del otro lado del parque observando todos sus movimientos como un halcón y ella fingía que no lo veía. Acción que le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad, puesto que la mirada del Uzumaki siempre la ponía muy nerviosa, y especialmente en este momento su mirada azulada era penetrante, como dos pozos oscuros que amenazaban con ahogarla.

Removió con sus dedos un poco de cabello de su frente, pese a que no estaba desacomodado, con el propósito de reducir el impulso de estar jugueteando con sus índices, siendo este un viejo hábito de su niñez cada vez que se inquietaba.

Suspiró abatida. Realmente le estaba costando mantenerse firme en su posición, Naruto-kun siempre había tenido gran influencia en su persona. Llevarle la contraria era como traicionarse sí misma, pero tenía que mantenerse firme con él pues estaba completamente mal. Estaba actuando demasiado sobreprotector, un poco machista y terco.

Entonces sín importa lo mucho que le afectará, ella no podía ceder por ninguna circunstancia. Él estaba mal.

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

—¡« _A maldita sea, Hinata_!».

Ya se había extinguido por completo la luz del sol, por lo que las luces artificiales del parque se habían encendido. Hinata no estaba cediendo. Además podía ver con la poca iluminación que ella estaba tiritando de frío.

Era un movimiento casi imperceptible que ella intentaba disimular. Aún así él lograba verlo a esa distancia.

—« _A este paso va contraer un resfriado_ » –Meditó irritado y preocupado.

El sabía que tenía razón; él sabía que la azabache simplemente estaba encaprichada; él sabía que su esposa le debía una disculpa; aún así al verla temblar de esa forma supo que debía de ceder.

Debía hacerlo por el bien de Hinata. No era recomendable que su esposa se enfermara en su condición. No cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo y esperaban un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Miró detenidamente el pequeño bulto que se le formaba por debajo de su vestido blanco, afirmando así su resolución de ceder la pelea por ella y por su bebé. Tenia que sacrificarse por el bien de su futura familia.

— Oí, Hinata...– La llamó. La susodicha simplemente lo miro de reojo.— Te dejaré comer ese rol de canela, si prometes comer solo tres mañana, ¿hecho?

A eso el rostro de su esposa se iluminó. Y permitió que el rubio la envolviera en sus brazos, para después plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

Si, toda la discusión había sido a causa de que Naruto no le permitió a su embarazada esposa comer su séptimo rol de canela, los cuales se habían vuelto la adicción reciente del azabache, toda vez que a esté le preocupaba el daño que le pudiera hacer al bebé por comer tanto.

Y es que solo esa tarde se comió 10 platos de ramen, 2 postres de fresa y 6 de canela.

Fin.


End file.
